


Első

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: A második csók rúzs- és rumízű.





	Első

Az első csók, az első csók elsietett. Kapkodó. Hazug.

A második az igazi első csók.

Rúzs- és rumízű.

Eve csókol, ő húzza Maze haját, mégis ő az, aki először nyög fel, először sóhajt. Pedig Maze még csak most fedezi fel a testét. Máris ismeri.

A teste feszül, a combja a tánc izzadtságától, a vágy nedvességétől ragacsos. Maze csak annyira simogat, hogy ne élvezzen el.

Eve újabb csókokat ad, és újabbakat kér. Csípője ring Maze ujján, és szinte sír, mikor elélvez.

– Ez nem a harmadik randi.

– Az a szabály a halandóknak való. – Maze súgja. – Felmegyünk? A régi szobámban nem lakik senki.


End file.
